Jake Ryan's return
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Jake's returned and Miley's not happy. What happens when Jake finds out Miley's secret and reveals it to the world? What happens when Jake's secret is also revealed to the world by Miley? Will the two ever get along?
1. Jake's Return and Hannah's smoothie

Miley, Lily and Oliver were all relaxing down on Malibu beach when suddnely crowds of people began to flood one part of the beach.

'Oh please, what is going on?' Miley said lowering her sunglasses a bit so she could see over the top.

'Er, I think some guy that begins with a J has returned.' Lily said without looking up from her magasine.

'Oh, I'll sort him out.' Miley got up, replaced her dark shades over her eyes and walked up to see Jake Ryan standing there posing.

Suddenly Jake saw a brown headed girl with dark sunglasses that covered most of her top half of her face. Her ams were crossed and she was standing in a very bored position.

'Miley?' Jake asked. Someone moved in front of her and when they had passed she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe he's back from Romania. It's really gonna be on now. But how am I gonna get revenge.'

'Lets see, who does every boy want to have as a girlfriend, from past experience, and everyone loves. Who has a better career than Jake Ryan?'

'Oliver, you do have some brains after all.' Miley said smiling and she began to concoct a scheme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake posed and smiled but soon the crowds attention was caught by someone else. Someone with a good voice, blonde hair and sunglasses. Miley was in a baby blue bikini with a white sarong draped around her waist and white flip flops on.

'HANNAH MONTANA!' someone cried.

'Hey y'all.' Miley said smiling and blowing kisses. Behind her came Lily in her Lola disguise. She was wearing a bright blue bob wig this time and she was also wearing a pink swimming costume.

Jake smiled and walked over to Hannah.

'Hey Hannah.' he said in a very flirty voice.

'Well if it isn't Jake Ryan.' Miley spat.

'What's up with you?'

'What's up with me...nothing.'

Photos were being taken everywhere.

'Give us a smooch for the press!' a reporter cried.

'You wanna give a smooch for the press?' Jake asked wiggiling his eyebrows.

'Jake Ryan say what?' Miley asked.

'Cummon Hannah! Just one kiss.' Jake pleaded. Miley smiled and gestured to Lily to give her her smoothie. Lily put the smoothie in Miley's hand.

Knowing reporters were watching, Miley walked closer.

'I'll give you a little something.' She said sweetly and she poured the smoothie all over Jake's head.

There were gasps and oohs coming from the crowd.

'My lips will not be touching yours!' Miley said and she walked off with the camera's and Lily behind her.


	2. Night at the Beach

When the trio entered Miley's house they were crying with laughter.

'That was hilarious Miley.' Oliver said clutching his sides and rolling on the floor.

'And a real waste of smoothie...but it was worth it.' Lily laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey darlin'.' said Miley's dad.

'Hey daddy.' Miley hugged her father.

'Look at the frontpage.' Bobby Ray gave Miley the magasine and she read the cover.

'POPSTAR HANNAH MONTANA HAS REVENGE ON ACTOR JAKE RYAN WITH A STRAWBERRY AND BANANA SMOOTHIE!'

Miley laughed as she read it and at the picture of where she was standing with an angry face and a smoothie drippping out of a cup onto a shocked Jake's head.

'You had real fun didn't ya Miles.'

'I sure did.'

'But honey, don't let Hannah get to far. Things don't turn out well after so much. It might destroy your career.' Bobby Ray then went back to his guitars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was at the beach, wearing her Hannah Montana wig. This time she was on her own. It was twighlight and there wasn't a soul on the beach, or so she thought. Miley didn't really feel like being Miley today. She wanted to be Hannah; so she decided to sing as she read her book.

Jake Ryan sighed as he wondered down to the beach feeling the sand beneath his feet when he heard singing. It sounded like Hannah Montana.

'Hello?' he called out. The singing stopped.

'Well, if it isn't Jake Ryan.'

'Hannah?'

Miley turned back to the book she was reading.

'Look Hannah, why don't you like me.'

Miley didn't answer him.

'Hannah, please, answer me.'

Miley put her book down. 'Hannah doesn't feel like talking at the moment.' she said and she stood up. Miley walked over to her pink and purple motorbike. She got on it, but Jake put a hand on the bars before she could go.

'Hannah,' he began to lean in amd the two pairs of lips met. Suddenly there was a flash of light and they broke apart to see a reporter at the railing taking a photo.

Miley gulped.

'Oh Hannah, I knew you liked me.'

'Push off. I just betryaed a friend.'

'And who woud that friend be?' Jake asked a little annoyed.

'Miley Stewart.' Miley said sadly.

Miley pushed Jake off the handle bars so he fell onto the sand and drove off, in the process making him covered in sand absolutely shocked. Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart knew eachother. Another picture was taken by the reporter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley looked at the daily magasin's front page. It was a double photo. One was herself an Jake kissing and the other was her driving away on her personal motorbike with an angry face and him being left in the sand shocked.

'You went far this time Miles.' Bobby Ray said finishing his icecream.

'Hey Miley.' Lily said skateboarding in.

'Hey Lily.'

'Saw the magasine this morning, I knew you two wouold get back together.'

'No, we are not back together. _Hannah _and Jake are together. Well actually there not but ya gt the point.' Miley said crunching down on her icecream.

'Miles, why don't you just tell the boy?' Bobby Ray asked.

'Daddy, I told him that I had betrayed _Miley_. It came out of my mouth so basically he's gonna think that I am still in love with him!'

'Are you?'

'Daddy. Some guy kissed me, knowing that he would leave for 6 months. Then he returns out of the blue saying that he's sorry!'

'Maybe he still loves you.'

'Lily, if he did, then why would he kiss Hannah.'

'Publicity?'

'Lily, it was 10 at night and there was no one there. Well at least I thought there was no one there.'

Suddenly the door bell rang


	3. The Truth about Hannah Montana

Miley sighed and got up. She wondered over to the door and opened it.

'Miley Stewart how can I help you.' she sighed.

'Hey Miley.'

Milley's mouth hung open when she saw him.

'Hey Miley. it's Jake!' Lily said, starting to eat Miley's ice cream. Miley turned to her.

'Ya think?' she said crossly. Then she turned back to Jake. 'Why don't you go back to Hannah.'

'Er, yeah, which reminds me,. How do you know Hannah Montana.'

'I er...what's it to you?' Miley said nervously.

'Because...'

'Oh no ya don't.' Miley said pushing him away,. 'you think you're all that Jake but your not. You're that same jerk that kissed me 6 months ago and think that he can come back and grab any girl you want. Well not today buster. Now get out.' Miley yelled.

'But...'

Miley stomped on Jake's foot and he yelped in pain.

'I said get out.' she hissed.

'OK...I'm going, I'm going.' Jake said hopping out of the door. Miley slammed it behind him and slid down it.

'Miley, don't cry.' Lily said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake put his ear to the door and listened.

'Miley, don't cry.' he heard Lily say.

'I can't help it, it's just that I still love him even though he's been gone 6 months. I've tried to move on but now, he's with Hannah. He can't be with Hannah!'

'I know.'

Jake raised his eyebrow in confusion.

'Yeah, cause if he's with Hannah, then he's also with me.'

'Miles, you have me confused.'

'Lily. If Jakes "supposedly" going out with Hannah, then he's going out with me! Remember you're Lola.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean but you just made me confused by the way you said it.'

'Lily, if he found out I was Hannah, he would tell the world.'

'You sure.'

'That's the type of guy he is Lily. I've heard him. If he has an itchy shirt made my I don't know- New Look...'

'Isn't that a girls shop?'

'Lily. Ya get my point. He'll tell the world that they made an itchy top for him and that no one will buy it. There for making the company gooutta buisness!'

'Alright! Alright!'

Jake gasped and tripped over a plant therefor opening the door. Miley and Lily screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'What the hell are you doing here?' Miley asked.

'I couold ask you the same thing Hannah.'

'Don't call me Hannah!' Miley cried.

'Treat me like you're treating me now and your little secret will go out.'

'So will yours.'

'I don't keep secrets.' Jake said proudly.

'Mmm. I guess that me reading your diary while you were fishing won't count.'

'W...W...What?'

'Lily, his real name is...L.' ,Miley found a hand over her mouth. She bit down on it and he yelped.

'His real name is Leslie.'

Lily laughed and fell to the floor. 'Leslie? Your real name is _Leslie_!'

'Yeah, you can shut up now.'

'Well, that makes us even. You reveal me and I'll reveal you.' Miley said.

'Oh, we'll see.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley turned the television on to see Jake Ryan on TV.

'So you see, Hannah Montana doesn't really exist.'

'What are you on about?' asked the reporter.

'The real Hannah Montana you all love is probably watching the TV now. And he real name is Miley Stewart. She goes to Seabeach High and is friends with Lily Trescott who calls herself Lola and wears many different wigs and Oliver something. Or Smokin' Okin'.'

'Well we'll get a hold of Hannah now.'

Suddenly a dialing tone on the show started and Miley's Hannah moible rang.

'OK OK, relax Miles. Everything will be alright.' she picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Ms Montana.'

'Er hi, can I help you?'

'Is it true that you are really a girl named Miley Stewart and your hobby is singing so you took up the name Hannah Montana?' asked the reporter.

Jake expected Miley to answer. All the show heard was breathing.

'Well, let me tell you something buster, I'm coming to your show now and I'm going to reveal some facts about you famous star on the show now.' Miley hung the phone up


	4. Interviews and a Song

Miley put her Hannah Montana disguise on. She was wearing white jeans with a black top and a pink Jacket, She also wore gold stiletto boots and lots of make up.

Miley marched onto the stage and up to Jake and the reporter.

'Hannah.' the reporter drone.

'Nice to meet you.' Miley smiled at Jake. 'You know Jake, I really thought you would consider my threat.'

The spectators oohed at that comment.

'Ya see, Jake Ryan is also a fake. F-A-K-E. FAKE! His real name is Leslie.' Miley gave Jake daggers. Then she turned to the crowd.

'Any girl who's watching this show, listen to me carefully. Anyone can fufill their dream; like I did. I became Hannah because of my love of singing. If you are head over heels for this boy here, you're not alone. Jake here, kissed me and left me for 6 months, then he comes back and expects me to take him back. Any girl who wants to date this fake dude here I recommend that you seriously think about it.

'Underneath Hannah is Miley.' Miley took the wig off. 'But under Jake is just the same concieted jerk and more Jake.'

'Wow, that was some speech Hannah.'

'Thanks.'

'Will you sing us a song.'

'Sure. (a/n I do not own this song, Hannah Montana does)

_Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around_

With a new attitude  
everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying mad  
Why do that Give  
yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see

Life's what you make it  
So lets make it right  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on  
(everybody now)

Why be so broken hearted  
Theres so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard core  
Its a party  
The choice is up to you

With a new attitude  
everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying sad  
Why do that Give  
yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me

Life's what you make it  
So lets make it right  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on

Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
Cause life's...what you make it

Things looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is  
realize that  
Its under your control  
So let the good times  
rock and roll

Ow!  
Da da da do it now  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
OW!  
Alright  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

Life's what you make it  
So lets make it right  
Lifes what you make it  
So come on come on  
(everybody now)  
Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
Cause life's...what you make it  
Life is what you make it

'see ya guys and remember, you can make your dream come true.' Miley smiled and turned back to Jake. 'Go back to Romania.' thn she slapped him so hard that he fell off his chair. 'By Leslie.' Miley wiggled her fingers and left the stage


	5. I win, You loose

Miley came home crying and ran straight up to her room. She was dreading school the next day. Maybe she would be popular and Jake would be the looser. Well, she'd have to wait.

Miley came into school as Hannah Montana with out the wig. But she did have the wig in her bag. She entered the school with Oliver and Lily and were screams.

'Miley! I can't believe it! You're Hannah Montana.' squeeled Amber

'Yep.'

'Can you like be Hannah today with the wig and everything?' Ashley asked.

Miley put her wig on and she became Hannah Montana. Jake then entered the school and was greeted with disgusted looks and jeers.

'Look, it's _Leslie_.' Lily jeered and the school laughed.

'Later Looser Leslie.' said one his friends. Well, old friends.

'HANNAH!'

'My name is not Hannah! It's Miley.'

'Miles, maybe you should call yourself Hannah, I mean we'll still call you Miley.'

'Ok.'

'Hannah?'

'Yep?'

'Can I have your autograph.'

'Er, Ok.' Hannah smiled and signed the book and the girl bounded off to show her friends. Everyone tried to sit with Hannah at lunch. Lily had become Lola now and people were really exited that they were going to the same school as Hannah Montana.

Hannah looked up and saw Jake picking at his food all alone. She got up and walked over to him.

'Miley? Why are you here?' he mumbled.

'I told you playing fire with fire hurts. I guess it's different now Jake. I mean I win, you lose. You really should hide your diary better. Just put it this way. At least I didn't day that you still sleep with your teddy bear from ages ago.' Hannah smiled and got up. 'Sorry about the slap mark on your face. But you really did deserve it.'

Hannah got up and walked back to her table. Jack watched her go. She was so pretty and popular now. He had earnt himself unpopularity. He handed it over like a lollypop. Jake sighed and stood up. He threw his lunch away and walked past Hannah and her posse. Hannash watched him go.

'I'm enjoying this a lot Lily.'

'Me too.' Lily smiled

'Me three.' Oliver said happily.

'I have to prepare for a concert.'

'Practise it here!'


	6. A Concert and a Love Letter

Hannah smiled and jumped up on the table. Then she began to dance and sing.

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me  


The school cheered and clapped and lifted her above their heads. That night everyone from the school came to Hannah's concert. Even Jake bought a ticket. He pushed to the front and waited for Hannah to sing.

The music started and Hannah entered through the curtains and began to sing.

_'It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through_

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise'

The crowd screamed.

'Thanks ya'll.' Hannah cried and she walked through the curtains and back to her dressing room. Lola and Oliver were there.

'Miley, that was a brilliant concert. I never heard that song before.' Oliver said patting her back.

'Oliver, I am no longer Miley, I'm Hannah, Hannah Montana.'

'Do I have to stay Lola?' Lily whined.

'No, you can be Lily if you want to but, I love this life.' Hannah cried and she hugged herself and spun herself around.

'Miles, I think that staying Hannah forever maybe a bit too much.'

'Guys, I'll be Hannah Montana in public but in private I'm Miley. My life will not change.'

'hey there's a note.' Lily bent down and looked at it. 'It's for you Miley.'

'Thanks Lola.'

'It's Lily.'

'Sorry Lily.' Hannah opened the note and read it. Her eyes filled with tears as she read and she threw it in the fire.

'_Dear Miley or Hannah,_

_It's Jake, I understand if you hate me and I understand if you'll never forgive me but I want to let you know that being famous isn't everything. Don't dump friends and people you love for fame, because you'll regret it. Just like I do. I lost my friends and most importantly, I lost you. You are the only one who actually saw me for who I am. A pathetic loser with no friends or family. You are so lucky having a family that loves you. Even though your mum may be gone, you have a brother and a dad that loves you. My parents split up when I was 5. Mum calls me Jake and Dad calls me Leslie. I hope you'll never tell anyone my most biggest secret. I get abused and hit; don't feel sorry for me Miles, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I came to your concert tonight to support you. I love you Miley; and which is why tomorrow I am moving to Romania with my aunt, just like you told me to. Good luck Miles and just remember that I will always love you._

_Jake or Leslie_

_PS, what ever you choose- You'll always be in my heart_


	7. The Last Night at Home

Hannah opened the door and marched out into the crowd.

'HANNAH!'

Hannah could see Jake walking off into the distance. She ran towards him.

'Curse these damn heels!' Hannah cried 'JAKE! JAKE!' Jake didn't stop; He got into the taxi and ordered it to drive off. Hannah got in her limo and droe after the taxi.

The limo stopped outside Jake's enormous house. Hannah got out bravely and went to the front door. She was about to knock when she heard screamin and yelling.

_'WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?' _ came a woman's voice. Hannah guessed it was Jakes mother.

_'I went to Hannah Montana's concert.'_

_'HANNAH MONTANA? SHE'S A SCHEMING LITTLE BITCH!'_

_'Hannah Montana is not a bitch. She is a beautiful kind girl who has a spectacular voice so don't you ever call her a bitch!'_ Hannah heard Jake defending her, '_Which is exactly __**why**__ Aunt Clara has sent off for adoption forms.'_

Hannah rung the doorbell. She heard a smack and footsteps coming towards the door. Jake's mum opned the door. She was a plump woman who had brown hair and green eyes. She was eating chocolate ice cream and holding a bottle of red wine. Obviously she was very drunk.

'Who the heck are you?' she asked.

'I'm Hannah. Hannah Montana, I'm here to see Jake.'

'Well Jake is unavailable.'

'WHO IS IT MOTHER?' Jake cried and Hannah raised her eyebrows.

'I suppose you best come in then.' Jake's mum stepped aside and slammed the door as soon as Hannah was in the house.

'He's in the lounge.' she said taking a swig of wine and slurring her words. Hannah peked around the door to see Jake playing " JENGA" with himself.

'Jake?' Hannah asked and the JENGA tower Jake had been building fell to the floor with an eardrum bursting crash. Jake tensed and Hannah walked over to Jake. She sat beside him. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'You might have spread it around like you did with Leslie!'

'Yeah, only cause you told everyone about me being Hannah Montana.'

'At least I'll be away from all of this tomorrow.'

'Jake, I heard you defending me. Please look at me.' Hannah said and Jake looked at her. She gasped when she saw his face. He had a black eye and a huge red slap mark on his face. There were also other places on his body that were beginning to bruise up.

'You can't stay here Jake!'

'It's only for one more night! Any why do you care?'

'I...'

'Look, I don't need any of your help.' Jake stood up and so did Hannah.

'Jake...'

'I don't like you as Hannah all the time. Your real name's Miley and I love Miley, I don't love _Hannah_. So I suggest you go home.'

Hannah sighed and took her wig off. 'Im still Miley inside ya know.'

'But you don't wanna be her, I bet you wish you could be Hannah all the time.'

'I don't Jake!'

'I do't need any help. I don;t need any one- especially _YOU!'_

Hannah took a step back.

'Your Hannah Montana now. The Miley I knew and loved has gone and I don't want to be a part of your life and I don't want you to be a part of my life.'

Hannah took a step back.

'If that's how you want it.' She said quietly. Then she put her wig back on and stepped up to him. 'What now Miles?'

Hannah went on her tippie toes and kissed him then she ran out. Jake ran to the door and watched her take off her wig and run into the limo. Then he put a hand to his lips. Miley had kissed him and that was all he needed to make his journey to Romania


	8. Back Together Again?

Jake ran upstairs and watched the limo start to drive off. He watched Miley hitting herself on the head and the wig on the seat next to her.

He picked up the phone and looked at it. Then he took a deep breath and rung Miley's number.

'_Hello?'_

'Miley?'

_'Look if you're another fan who thinks that they can get a date with me then you can bugger off.'_

'Miles, it's Jake.'

_'What do you want.'_

'Can you meet me at the beach tonight? Alone and as Miley. I need to talk to you.'

_'Alright.'_

Jake sat on the sand watching the sea when suddenly he heard a noise. The noise sounded like someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see Miley standing there. She was wearing a yellow silk top and black jeans with yellow sandels. Around her neck were white beads and her dark brown hair was blowing gently in the wind.

Jake scrambled up.

'What did you want to talk about?' Miley asked coldly, looking away from him.

'I...I wanted to thank you.'

'Thank me?'

'You made me see sence.'

'Really?' Miley asked facing him. Jake saw her eyes soften and he remembered that those were the eyes he fell in love with, and he would never see them again if he left. Jake took Miley's hands in his own and he saw Miley smile a little.

Suddenly it started to rain. The two teens became completely drenched. The two laughed.

'I think we should go back to my house and then we'll get you home.'

'No, I'm not going home again. I'm never setting foot in that house again.' Jake looked out towards the sea.

'Where will you go?' Miley asked. Suddenly Jake burst into tears and Miley was shocked. She had always liked boys who weren't afrais to show their emotions.

'My Aunt Clara was mugged, raped and murdered 3 hours ago.'

'And she was your only hope?' Miley said. Jake nodded.

'I don't want to live anymore Miley. I've got no money because ever since the paperazzi found out about my real name, I've been denied in every film I've applied for.' Jake sobbed.

'I have an idea Jake.' Miley smiled.

'What's your idea?'

'Well, what if the press found out about Jake and Hannah dating again? You would go up in popularity.'

'You would do that for me?'

'Yup.'

'But it would all be a lie!'

'Yup.'

'Are you sure you want to go through with all of that?'

'Yup.'

'What if it did turn out right?'

'What you talking about Jake?'

'What if we _realy _ got back together?'

'Then I would kiss just like now.' Miley smiled and they kissed in the rain. The water dripped off them as they kissed.

'Now that's the Miley I know and love.' Jake said


End file.
